The enzymology and mechanism of hydrocarbon production will be studied. Structure and function of fatty acid synthetase from animal tissues will be examined. Role of malonyl-CoA decarboxylase in lipid metabolism and biosynthesis of methyl branched compounds will be studied. The nature of the ancillary enzymes involved in the synthesis of unusual products in the uropygial gland will be examined.